


Requiem

by subernabur



Series: Ghost!Tommy [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Ghost!Tommyinnit, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), i dont like writing philza in character cause he can be kinda mean, phantommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 04:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subernabur/pseuds/subernabur
Summary: When Techno sees Tommy's ghost in his house, he realizes he's not the only one who needs to know.
Relationships: Technoblade & Philza, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Ghost!Tommy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213688
Comments: 4
Kudos: 136





	Requiem

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of a series! I would suggest you go read the first one for this to make sense, but I can't make you.

Techno heaved out a breath, still trying to register what he had just seen. Tommy, in his house.  _ Dead. _ Tommy was dead. Tommy was dead. No matter how many times he repeated it, Tommy could not have been dead. And even if he was, why would Techno care? No, no, he didn’t care. He did not care that his little brother was dead. He did not care in the slightest, because Tommy had betrayed him, and even if Techno wanted he couldn’t get vengeance on whoever killed him because he was retired.

The voices in Techno’s head called for blood, for vengeance, both angry at Tommy and his killer, conflicted as they chanted louder and louder. He let them yell, petting Steve as he resolutely ignored them. The polar bear nudged his hand, sensing his discomfort and struggle with the voices.

Techno smiled, scratching the bear’s head before standing up and walking to the door, opening it and staring out into the snow. It was blindingly bright outside, the sun reflecting off the snow and making it much brighter than it should have been. He sighed, about to close the door when he noticed a shape off in the distance.

Techno thought for a moment it might have been Tommy, or maybe even Dream, but when he saw the silhouette of wings he relaxed significantly, walking out into the snow to meet Philza in the middle.

“Hey, mate! What’s up?” Phil said, keeping up a cheerful facade. He could read Techno’s body language better than anyone, and knew something had definitely happened. 

“Tommy’s dead.” Techno figured it was best to be blunt in this scenario. He prepared for Phil to drop all his items, collapse to the floor as he did when he had to kill Wilbur, but he just gave him an uncomfortable look.

“What?” Philza chuckled nervously, his feet shifting.

“I saw his ghost. Tommy’s ghost.”

“Nah, mate.” Phil forced a laugh. “Tommy’s not… nah, he can’t be dead. You must be seein’ things or something.”

“Phil—”

“He’s not dead, Techno!” Phil forced out another laugh, clearly trying to keep the mood light. “I mean, he’s Tommy. That kind of stuff just doesn’t happen to ‘im.” He sidestepped Techno and into the house, chuckling to himself the entire time. “Tommy, dead. Man, and I thought the voices was the worst it was gonna get.”

Techno froze, staring at Philza. “Did you just—” He growled out the rest of the sentence as Phil left the door open behind him. His fists clenched tight and he turned around, stepping through the snow as the voices cried out, both in confusion and anger.

He hopped on his horse and urged him forward, letting out a huff that went white in the cold air. His hands quickly went numb in the cold air, but he didn’t regret leaving as he did. Phil’s words repeated in his mind and he growled to himself. He loved the man, but sometimes he was just so stupid. Well, not sometimes. Almost never.

He so rarely said things without thinking, as he just did, and Techno took it as a sign that Tommy’s death had clearly affected the man, despite his denials otherwise. He found no comfort in that fact, but eventually Phil would see what he did wrong and apologize.

Techno sighed and turned around on the horse, heading back to his house. Phil would get worried if he was gone for too long, but maybe while he was out he could go looking for more dogs. He never  _ really _ had enough.

**Author's Note:**

> just realized how short this is oops


End file.
